


Kyle's Boomin' Rescue

by KPesh123



Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [8]
Category: Original Work, Taken (Movies 2008 2012 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Childhood Friends, China, College, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drinking, Drugs, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Fucking, Good Writing, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Late Night Writing, Maryland, Other, Party, Partying, Rape, References to Drugs, Shooting Guns, Smoking, Tragedy/Comedy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: Kyle and The Boys have planned a big party on a Friday night only to have it cancelled due to the abduction of one of Kyle's enemies.  Kyle and The Boys have to go all the way to Maryland in order to save the situation.
Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981





	Kyle's Boomin' Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is heavily influenced from the movie Taken. Make sure to read more from my series Kyle's Boomin' Adventures.

Kyle’s Boomin Rescue

The boys were back in their hometown of Parkersville, New Jersey. It was summertime finally and the boys were ready to spend the next three months partying and going to the beach. After a busy two months it was time for them to unwind. It was a Friday morning and Kyle had just woken up. Kyle had a horrible nightmare where he was at Malcolm’s house with the boys. Kyle opened the door to the gameroom to find two fat women wrestling on top of Malcolm’s skinny body. Kyle threw up in his dream and woke up in sweats. Needless to say Kyle did not sleep very well the night before. Later that day the boys had planned to meet up at Malcolm’s house and get really drunk. They were looking forward to it all week since it was their first party of the summer. Kyle showered and got dressed, getting ready for his day. When Kyle was done, he got a call. Kyle assumed it was one of the guys calling about the party they were about to throw. To Kyle’s disappointment it was none of the guys, not even any of Kyle’s other friends. Kyle was getting a call from none other than his nemesis Nancy Drew. Nancy Drew lived in a rural area of Maryland. Since she was shunned by the community for her bat shit crazy political views, Nancy resorted to facetiming Kyle in order to bully him when she was bored. Kyle accidentally hit accept and was forced to deal with whatever nonsense Nancy had in her mind. Kyle was livid.

“What the fuck do you want Nancy?” Kyle asked angrily.

“Hey boomer! I’m bored.” Nancy responded.

“Well you’re a very boring person so that doesn't surprise me.” 

“Shut up, I hate you.”

“Bitch you called me, now what do you need?” 

“I miss being up at school.”

“This is like the thousandth time you’re telling me that. You know I hate the place right? Can you shut up about that? Jesus.” 

“You miss how I bully you don’t you.”

“Where the fuck did you get that idea retard?”

“I know you miss me.”

“No I don’t. Can I hang up now? I have plans with the boys who actually matter to me.”

“Aww so cute.” 

“I’m going to hang up now, enjoy your shit music.” 

“Wait I gotta tell you about my classes for next year.” 

“Jesus Nancy I don’t have time for this!” 

It was at this moment Kyle heard a loud bang from his phone. It sounded as if someone had just kicked down the front door to Nancy’s house. Nancy’s nonstop talking finally paused as a great sense of fear grew on her face. She looked to Kyle in worry.

“Kyle I think someone broke into my house! What do I do?” Nancy asked, petrified. 

“Get your gun and kill those fucks.” Kyle responded.

“I hate guns! You know I ran the anti-gun protests at my high school!”

“Jesus Nancy you fucking idiot. Grab a blunt object and hide in the closet. Put headphones on so they don’t hear me talking.” 

Nancy put headphones on and ran into her closet. Nancy was hunched over with an unsetup music stand crying. Kyle was forced to calm her down since any noise would cost Nancy her life. Kyle could hear through the phone that the intruders were coming closer. There was yet again a loud bang. 

“Those are the intruders, they have just broken down the door. Stay calm and hidden. Remain quiet and keep the blunt object in your hand.” Kyle informed.

“I’m so scared! What do they want from me?!” Nancy cried in a whisper. 

At that moment the intruders kicked down the closet door and dragged Nancy out. Nancy was screaming and dropped her phone. One of the intruders picked up the phone, he had a black ski mask on and stared at the screen for a solid minute. It was an awkward situation for the both of them, Kyle had to make the first move.

“Dude really? I feel obligated to help the cunt now.” Kyle said, annoyed. “Look man, I don’t know you, I don’t want to know you, I don’t know your motives and I really don’t give a fuck. I have a feeling you’re holding her for ransom, I don’t have a venmo so I can’t pay you. What I do have is a fucked up mind set I have acquired after many years of dealing with retards like you as well as a group of eight or so guys who are just as crazy as me. We have destroyed literally everything in our path and we are not afraid to do it again. If you let her go now, that will be the end of it, we will not look for you, we will not pursue you. If you don’t, we will find you, and we will kill you.” 

“Shen Yun or death.” The masked intruder said, and hung up.

“God fucking damnit now I gotta get involved.” Kyle said to himself annoyed. 

Kyle remembered an event that seemed to foreshadow what was now going on. It was back at school, Nancy and this other girl were in Kyle’s room with his roommate. It was a Saturday night and the campus was dead. There were no parties and this was around the time everyone started to hate Kyle anyway. With nothing to do the four of them drank red wine out of a can, a novelty gift Kyle received only a few months before. Their conversations always bored Kyle. The topic went from shitty eurotrash Russian dance music to Shen Yun. It was rumored that the dance troupe was actually a cult that abducted girls into performing for them. Kyle used this as an opportunity to be a massive dick. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you get raped.” Kyle told Nancy coldly. 

“Wow that’s way too far!” The other girl said. “If that was recorded, it would have destroyed your future career.” 

“I know you don’t mean that!” Nancy said with denial. “If I got raped you’d be really pissed.” 

Kyle got all the boys together at his place. They were confused as to why Kyle called all of them over so soon since the party was at 3:00 and it was only noon. Kyle briefed them on the situation, at first they were pissed about the party being cancelled but they were also hyped to be going on another adventure. Before the boys could do anything, they had to analyze the call. Kyle’s phone automatically screen recorded his calls, the boys took a look at the call and got to the part where the intruder spoke. 

“Shen Yun or death, what the fuck does that mean?” Malcolm asked. 

“That’s the fucking Chinese thing I always see on tv right? Who the fuck goes to that?” Nick asked.

“Fucking boomers that’s who.” Mark replied. 

“Oh so Kyle.” Jon commented, getting a chuckle from some of the guys.

“Ahahaha lets get serious.” Kyle said. “I made you all bring computers, we gotta dig up dirt on Shen Yun.” 

Twenty minutes went by, the boys sat in Kyle’s living room on their computers looking up information on Shen Yun. They ordered pizza and listened to music while doing their research. Most of what was online were reviews about how shitty the shows turned out to be. Finally useful information was discovered.

“It says here that Shen Yun sets up online accounts and looks at different people who they feel would make the show beneficial. They also go to shopping malls and scout there. When they find someone they like, they abduct them and force them to dance in their show.” Jon said.

“No fucking shit.” Kyle responded.

Nancy followed Kyle on her finsta a few months earlier. Before college Nancy stopped using the account only to bring it back up later in the year. Kyle looked through and noticed that the entire account was Nancy trying to look cute with a caption saying so. It was obvious the Shen Yun recruiters saw Nancy’s finsta and thought she would be perfect for the troup. With this information the boys got into Kyle’s Jeep Grand Cherokee and drove down to Maryland. 

Going ninety miles per hour down Route 95, the boys only stopped for gas. Kyle was a madman on the highway, something the boys were shocked to see since he was usually such a safe driver. Kyle only slowed down when he saw state troopers on the roads. In record time the boys made it to Carroll County Maryland in only two hours. It was night by the time they arrived at the hotel. The boys got a room and studied the intruder's voice once more. The boys gained information on the local malls and set out early in the morning to find the recruiters. The boys drove to Carroll County Mall, a mega mall with numerous stores and vendors. Looking around Kyle thought most of the people seemed pretty cool, contrary to what Nancy said about them. Most of the boys kept getting side tracked while searching. Malcolm found a Victoria’s Secret plus size store and it took the boys an hour to get him back on track. The boys asked local shoppers what they knew about Shen Yun. They were told to go to the food court.

The food court was average, ten fast food stands and numerous poor people living off welfare letting their children run loose. Many teenage couples were also on dates there, it was obvious the guys were being dragged by their girlfriends. The boys got Chick-Fil-A and ate while scouting the food court. Mark and Jay were ready to jump whoever they found at the mall. Jon and Kyle had to calm the two down since they didn’t want negative publicity put onto them. After s few minutes of eating the boys found a Shen Yun stand passing out flyers. They walked over to the stand.

“Excuse me sir? We’d like to inquire about your theatrical show.” Kyle told the stand worker.

“Oh yes, would you like to purchase tickets? We have some flyers here.” The stand worker said. 

“Actually, we are curious as to how you get people to be dancers in your show. Do you hold tryouts?” Gianni asked. 

“We usually find talented people online, or see if any good looking people here at the mall would be interested.” The stand worker said.

“Wait, are we not good looking enough to be in your show?” Kyle asked.

“Well no, like…” 

“My eyelashes are long as fuck, take a look.” Kyle said.

“Damn that’s cold insulting us like that.” Jay said.

“Moving on, we have one more question.” Kyle said.

“What’s that?”

“Have you seen this girl?” Kyle asked, holding up a picture of Nancy Drew. 

The stand worker darted away from the boys and out of the food court. The boys quickly followed in pursuit. The stand worker made it outside and ran into the parking lot. The stand worker ran to the parking garage and made it all the way to the top. The boys catched up and surrounded him. The stand worker was cornered by eight guys. 

“Just tell us where she is.” Gianni said.

“This can just end if you tell us.” Nick said.

“Bro don’t make this hard on yourself.” Mark commented. 

The stand worker was frightened, he slowly started to walk backwards. The boys started to move in. In a split of a second the stand worker ran and jumped off the top floor of the parking garage to his death. The boys looked down in shock. 

“God fucking damnit that was our only lead.” Malcolm said. 

“Hey retard, the first guy always dies.” Jon responded.

“Quickly let’s go down and get this guy's information.” Kyle said. 

The boys ran down immediately and dragged the body into a private spot in the garage. The boys took his wallet and found the stand worker’s Shen Yun information. It said that the recruiters did their work out of an apartment building in Baltimore. The boys got in Kyle’s car and sped over to Baltimore. 

The boys found the address written on the sheet. The apartment building was in a slum neighborhood of Baltimore. Barbed wires and caged windows infested the neighborhood. Homeless people camped in the alleyways, the boys heard four gunshots not even a minute after getting out of the car. Nick and Gianni stayed in the car to guard it while the other boys went in. With guns on their sides to prevent a robbery, the boys walked up to the apartment. 

The boy's plan was to sell CBD oil to the recruiters. They had purchased products and put their own label on it. Kyle looked up the Chinese letterings to “Shen Yun or death” and wrote it down onto a sheet of paper. Jon had a system set up on his phone where he could detect which voice matched the video. The boys got into character and knocked on the door. They weren’t greeted too nicely.

‘What the fuck do you want.” The man asked menacingly.

“Hi, would you and your friends inside like to purchase some CBD oil?” Mark asked. “You get this bag of edibles if you let us in.” 

“Alright come in.” 

The boys walked into a kitchen room, with five Chinese men sitting talking in their native language. They did not look pleased to see the boy's company. The boys put the tray of CBD samples down on the table and began their sales pitch. 

“Listen guys, you’re asian, your dicks are small. This CBD oil has proven to make your dick bigger.” Mark informed the men. 

“You see Malcolm over here, he had an penis the size of a pin needle, with this CBD oil, it's now the size of a cucumber.” Jon added. “He wen’t from fucking fat rolls to fucking slightly less fat rolls.” 

The men’s faces perked once told their penis sizes would increase with the use of the product. It was now Kyle’s turn to talk, he took Jon's phone and had the system set up. Kyle asked each of the men if they would take the product. If the voice matched, there would be a green light. If the voice didn’t match, the light would be red. 

The first four accepted the product. The light was red. It was down to the last guy.

“I’ll take some CBD.” The man said. The light was green. 

“Ah perfect, by the way, I have a friend I met abroad in China, he sent me this note in Chinese. I don’t know a single word, would you mind translating?” Kyle asked. 

“Uh sure.” The man said, rolling his eyes at the others. He took the paper. “ Shen Yun or death.” 

“You really don’t recognize me do you.” Kyle said. 

“What do you mean?” The man asked. 

“We talked on the phone a few days ago. I said I didn’t want to get involved yet here I am. I told you we would find you.” Kyle responded angrily.

The man jumped having realized he was caught. There was no way in a million years he thought the boys would find him, yet there they were in his kitchen. He reached for a knife and lunged at Kyle. Kyle grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. Kyle then broke the arm with his elbow and slammed the man’s face onto the table. The other boys found an opponent to fight. Glasses were being shattered over heads, limbs were breaking, it was a scene out of an action movie. With street fighting experience, each of them took down the opponent easily except for Malcolm. The boys finished off each of their opponents, they turned to find one of the men unharmed shoving a spatula up Malcolm’s ass. As usual Malcolm was squealing in a submissive state. Mark took his gun and shot Malcolm’s opponent in the head. The man from the phone was still alive, Kyle got down to his level and showed him the picture. 

“Listen here you dirty little cocksucker! Where is this girl! Tell me or we gangbang the fuck out of you and I blow your fucking brains out!” Kyle yelled. 

“We keep all prisoners upstairs. She’s in Room 101, please for the love of god don’t rape me!” The man shouted.

“Malcolm get on him.” Kyle instructed. 

“Ew fuck that I’m not raping him.” Malcolm responded.

“God damnit, the one time your cock is in your pants Malcolm.” Jay said, annoyed.

The boys went upstairs to find a horrible sight. The other apartments were being used as rooms to house the people abducted. Girls and some boys were handcuffed to their beds. Many of them were badly beaten or already dead. The boys found Room 101, there were two beds, one was vacant while the other had a girl lying in it. With rats scurrying on the floor, they entered Room 101. The boys approached the girl to find that it was not Nancy Drew. 

“God fucking damnit!” Malcolm shouted. 

“Bro are we ever going to find this bitch?” Mark asked. 

“We gotta get this bitch here to a hospital so she can recover and tell us here Nancy went.” Kyle said. 

“This is fucking bullshit, so we save this one girl and leave the others?” Jon asked.

“For now yeah. Time is of the essence.” Kyle responded.

“Bro why are we actually doing this though?” Jay asked.

“Trust me I’d never hear the end of it up at my school.” Kyle responded. 

“Oh you right.” Jay commented. 

The boys picked up the girl and drove her to the hospital. There they waited until she recuperated and began to ask questions. The girl was a bit delirious still, not knowing where she was. She was also frightened by everyone not knowing who to trust, the boys had to use a softer approach in this interrogation.

“Where am I?” The girl asked.

“The hospital, we just saved you from that Shen Yun prison.” Gianni said. 

“You’re safe here, and your parents are on the way. We are going to let you rest but we just have one question.” Kyle said. “The girl who was in room 101 with you, where did they take her?” 

“Downtown Baltimore is the Shen Yun Maryland headquarters, where they brainwash the abducted into performing in their show.” The girl explained. 

“Ight bet, get better.” Mark responded. 

With that the boys got in Kyle’s car and drove into downtown Baltimore. They drove the streets, looking at maps for about an hour but couldn’t find the Shen Yun headquarters. Kyle parked the car and they started to look on foot. As soon as they got out the boys saw a sign on the closest building. 

“Shen Yun Headquarters Maryland.” The sign read.

“Wow we always find these signs when they are big ironic coincidences.” Malcolm commented. 

The boys had gotten cheap Van Husen suits prior to this heist. Their plan was to walk into the building looking like executives of Shen Yun, there they would search for Nancy and get her out of there. With guns in their pockets, the boys entered Shen Yun Headquarters. To their surprise, the lobby was nice and clean, it looked like one similar to a New York City building. The boys went to the front desk. 

“Hi, what room is the brainwashing room?” Kyle asked. 

“Room 101.” The secretary said. 

“Wow it’s funny all the rooms we’ve been to are 101.” Gianni commented. “You guys like 1984?” 

“It’s our favorite book.” The secretary said in a brainwashed tone. 

The boys entered the building. They took the elevator to the first floor. While standing awkwardly in the elevator, generic Chinese background music was playing. Once the elevator made it to the first floor the doors opened. The floor was another giant lobby with many rooms on the sides. Different people in suits walked around looking as if they were conducting business. The boys walked in acting as if they worked there. Since they were the only non-asians in the room, all eyes were on them. The boys got confronted while walking. 

“Um excuse me, who the fuck are you roundeyes?” An employee asked. 

“We work here, we are the head recruiters up in Parkersville New Jersey.” Nick said.

“Let me see all of your identification.” The employee said to the boys. 

The boys took the identification cards from the men they had killed earlier that day. The employee knew something was amiss due to the fact that the cards had Chinese names on them while the boys looked nothing of that heritage. The employee gave a death stare to each of the boys. 

“You think I’m a retard huh?! These names are Chinese and you are typical American assholes! I’ll have you all killed!” The employee shouted. 

Halfway through the employee's sentence Mark and Jay had their guns ready. Since they wanted to get more kills on the adventures, the two wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Guns started blazing. The boys took out around fifty employees with their machine guns. They ran under desks and shot at their opponents, picking them off one by one. Once the coast was clear the boys got up and looked for Room 101. Each of them split up to find the room. It was like a scene from a battle at war. The boys had guns in their hands and they turned their heads every second to make sure they wouldn’t get shot. Kyle went down one wing, there were four employees who started to shoot at him. Kyle hid behind a wall and jumped out with his finger pressed down on the trigger. He didn’t let go until all four employees were dead. With that he walked down the hall. Kyle found Room 101, he kicked down the door. Kyle found Nancy Drew. She was being held hostage by a top executive who had a gun to her head. The executive must’ve known Kyle was coming so he got ready. There was now a stand off. Kyle had his gun pointed at the executive while he had a gun pointed at Nancy Drew. The executive started to talk. 

“Make one move and…” 

Kyle shot him in the head immediately, not giving the executive a chance to speak. Nancy ran up to Kyle and gave him a big hug. She was so thankful that the boys came to save the day. The boys were just glad the fiasco was over.

“Oh my god thank you so much for saving me!” Nancy yelled.

“Do you know how much shit we had to do to bail your dumbass out?” Kyle asked. 

“I knew you missed me!” Nancy responded hugging Kyle for the twentieth time that day. Kyle accepted the hug even though he was still pissed. There would be twenty more in the next hour. 

The boys drove Nancy back to her home in Carroll County. After a parade of thank you’s and big hugs Kyle drove off back for New Jersey. They blasted music along the way and made it to Malcolm’s house in time to throw an impromptu party. Once the boys made it to Malcolm’s they opened vodka bottles and started to binge drink the night away. This was their first party of the summer, one that would last a lifetime. 

  
  


I hope you enjoyed my Boomin' rescue, I’d never do this in real life. 

  
  



End file.
